


Неспокойная

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [14]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: "Ребят, я в этом шарю", – сказал Павел, забирая зловещую игрушку от прежних хозяев. Ошибся, с кем не бывает.





	Неспокойная

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_433_оридж 2018

— Да ты задолбала! — Павел развернулся к кукле. Та замерла, будто и не двигалась с места никогда. Будто не было этих десяти минут рассечения по пересеченной местности квартиры вслед за новым хозяином.

Агрессия Павла объяснялась тем, что на куклу не действовало ничего из известного. Ни вода освещенная (просроченная, что ли?), ни молитвы из карманного молитвослова, ни обещания отправить на переплавку.

Молодой мужчина снял куклу с миниатюрного трехколесного велосипеда, выпрямился и вгляделся в карие кукольные глазки. 

— Ты что-нибудь, кроме езды на велике, умеешь?

Кукла закатывала глаза и молчала. На ощупь — гладкая, холодная. Светлое платье с пышной юбкой и рукавами, выглядывающие из-под полы белые панталоны, носочки, пластиковые туфельки. Да викторианский чепец (или как его?) поверх коричневых кудряшек. Ресницы длиннющие, тело бледное, румяна во все щеки. 

Красотка, вдобавок молчаливая. Просто прелесть.

Павел поставил куклу на пол и вернулся на кухню. Там, взяв со стола сотовый, со второй попытки набрал номер телефона. Звонкий топоток известил о приближении новой знакомой, и парень предусмотрительно притворил дверь. Гудки.

Гудки.

Рука сама потянулась к пачке печенья — нечего сладости на виду оставлять.

Гудки. Хруст печенья. Звон стекла из комнаты.

— Зашибись! — Павел рванул дверь на себя и ворвался в гостиную. Так и есть. Стеклянному столику пришел капут. Рядом стоящая кукла словно не при делах.

И тут как по заказу в ухо Павлу прозвучало: «Алло?»

— Ну короче отдали мне ее в итоге задарма, — парень переводил взгляд с куклы на гору стекла и обратно, останавливаясь на первой. — Еще бы они деньги за это с меня содрали, ага, как с лоха последнего. Слушай, это чудовище неостановимо. Не знаю, что делать. Думаю ее с печкой познакомить.

— Ну полегче, она же дама, — послышалось из динамика.

— Эта дама уже громит мою квартиру! Как моя бывшая! Ей тоже моего внимания не хватает?! — увлекся Павел, размахивая свободной рукой, будто собеседник мог его видеть. 

— Может быть. Зачем ты ее одну оставил? — голос в трубке оставался холодным, и новоиспеченный хозяин проклятой игрушки поневоле остыл. — Опять самонадеянность. Ты как первоклассник.

— Что мне делать-то? 

Кукла будто играла в «Море волнуется раз» и боялась проиграть. Молодой мужчина кожей чувствовал ее нетерпение и желание разбить все, что бьется.

— Попробуй с ней поговорить.

Павел едва не задохнулся от возмущения.

— Ничего ужасного, насколько я знаю, эта детка не натворила. Ходит, ездит, рушит все. Она как ребенок. Ты уже вполне в возрасте молодого папаши.

Парень невольно сравнил себя с Винсентом Вега, только перекинутого через руку плаща не хватало. А потом сдался.

— Походу у меня выбора нет. Но если не сработает?

— Не рассчитывай, что есть запасной вариант, тогда сработает.

Паша отключил связь и сунул сотовый в карман. Разговоры с родным дедом всегда заканчивались без прощаний. Хорошая штука эти звонки с того света. Жаль только, время ограничено.

***

— Ты, долбанный Копперфильд! — Павел показал невинно выглядящей кукле фак, придерживая второй рукой полотенце на талии. Звон стекла застал его во время ванных процедур. И теперь под ногами лужа.

Игрушечное создание как ни в чем не бывало стояло на подоконнике среди битого стекла. Тот факт, что перед тем, как уйти в ванную, парень не поленился связать куклу и закрыть в старом чемодане на колесиках, остался проигнорированным. И теперь из окна нехило так дуло.

— Мне теперь тебя еще и ванную брать? — как следует завязав полотенце на боку, Павел захватил куклу и увлек в спальню.

Там, крикнув: «Не подглядывай!» — поставил куклу на прикроватный столик и развернул личиком к стене. Закончив одеваться, он отметил, что кукла послушно изучает обои.

— Окно теперь менять... У тебя идея-фикс? Или вендетта к королеве Стекляндии?

Из ванной раздалась знакомая мелодия. Схватив куклу за пояс, Паша прошел черех гостиную к санузлу и нашел подрагивающий сотовый на стиральной машине. Звонил «одногруппник Костя».

— Чего? — ответил парень в трубку.

— Сегодня Погребняк отмечает. Ты придешь? — раздалось оттуда.

Хозяин куклы медленно сел на корточки и вздохнул.

— Да, конечно, — наигранно и непринужденно сказал, ставя куклу в белом на кафель и поднимая ее ручки вверх. Теперь кукла будто кричала: «Помогите!». Хотя нет, выражение лица неподходящее.

— Ну давай, у тебя полчаса. — Добавил собеседник и отключился.

Паша покрутил пластиковые ручки туда-сюда и вспомнил совет деда.

— Ты же будешь хорошо себя вести? — обратился парень к игрушке. — Ты же не станешь громить мой универ? Тебя-то я освобожу, а мне там еще учиться три года.

Кукла закатила глаза.

***

Пропустив мимо ушей шутки одногруппников про переезд, парень сел и поставил рядом на скамью спортивную сумку. Достал канцелярию и оставил молнию расстегнутой, чтобы во время лекции следить за неуемной игрушкой.

— Твоя? — раздалось с ряда выше. Паша обернулся. — Дочке несешь?

Спрашивали парни с другого потока, их имен хозяин куклы не знал. Вроде дружелюбные, а вроде постебаться хотят — не поймешь.

— Про куклу Чаки смотрели? — отозвался Павел. — Здесь та же фигня. В церковь хочу отнести.

Один из парней прыснул, другой перегнулся через парту, чтобы рассмотреть проклятую игрушку поближе.

— У моей сестры такая в детстве была. Ты ее разобрать пробовал? — спросил тот.

Хозяин куклы стушевался. Нет, такая идея в голову не приходила. Он хоть и орет на куклу, но расчленять? Что за логика у этого парня?

— Да не, зачем? — передернул Паша плечами. — Она безобидная. Ну ходит, ну стекла бьет. Терпимо.

— Ну это до первой крови. — Загадочно усмехнулся незнакомец.

— Разве что мне в сумку случайно выльется пакет донорской, — собеседник нравился Чижикову все меньше и меньше. 

— Да ладно тебе, — Паше достался хлопок по плечу. — Чего ты напыжился? Обмен шутками, бро. Я тоже ТНТ и Рен-ТВ люблю. Я Олег, это Миха.

Чижиков пожал протянутые руки.

— Ну а кроме шуток? — продолжил Олег. — Ты ее выкупил у кого-то? Мы-то машкину продали.

— А что? Она вас беспокоила по ночам? — шутливо поинтересовался он в ответ. 

— Да не, Машка выросла прост. А кукла в хорошем состоянии, советская. Она еще глаза закрывает, если ее наклонить.

— Фига ты на кукле сдвинут, — отозвался Михаил с недоверчивой издевкой.

— Да я с той куклой проводил больше времени, чем Машка! Черт! Не то! — парни уже разразились смехом. — Я ее таскал постоянно, когда Машку забирал из садика, да из школы. Она ее с собой туда сама таскала, а обратно — я.

— А под юбку ты этой кукле не заглядывал? — продолжил издеваться новый знакомый.

Пока Олег оправдывался и раздавал указания, куда Михаилу идти, Павел прикрыл глаза рукой, желая, чтобы преподаватель пришел как можно быстрее, и жалея, что вообще начал этот разговор.

***

— Да? — плечи Павла обреченно поникли. Звонок сотового застал его на выходе из университета. Звонила Ксения, а значит, игрушка еще нескоро окажется в церкви.

— Пашунь?.. А ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?.. — донеслось из трубки.

Парень зажмурился. Почему сегодня, именно сегодня он должен разорваться? С подработки еще не звонили, но это пока. 

Набрав воздух, Чижиков медленно его выпустил.

— Да, помню. Сегодня — день, когда я должен разобраться с одной проклятой вещью. — Кивнул он, сжимая губы.

На связи — тишина.

— Ксюш? — удивился Павел.

— Ладно, — прозвучал ответ и ему вслед пошли короткие гудки.

Парень уставился на трубку. С одной стороны — нехорошо, а с другой — такое облегчение... Какой бы ни был сегодня день, у Паши появился шанс довести начатое до конца. 

А потом память преподнесла подарок.

Сбегая по ступенькам, студент нажал на вызов и стал ждать. Гудок. Асфальт. Дорожка к остановке. Гудок. Еще гудок и «аппарат абонента временно недоступен...».

Чувство вины стало невыносимым. Как он мог забыть? Схватился за объявление, побежал за игрушкой. И как теперь быть? «Разберусь с куклой. Нет, найду Ксюшу. Нет-нет, сначала кукла. Черт бы побрал ее!» Хотя что уж там, сам виноват. Не посмотрел на календарь.

«Ну хватит. Ксюша — взрослый человек. Эта годовщина — не первая».

И именно поэтому он поспешил к своей девушке.

***

Замок щелкнул и металлическая дверь открылась. Ксения молча смотрела, как Павел, стоя на лестничной площадке, пытается подобрать слова, хотя он начал это делать еще в лифте. 

— Прости.

— Заходи.

Пока парень разувался и снимал верхнюю одежду, девушка вытащила из отставленной сумки куклу и начала ее наклонять. Игрушка закатывала глаза вместо того, чтобы моргать, как все нормальные куклы.

— Прикольная, — заметила Ксения, кусая губу. Нервная привычка не делала ее сексуальнее, а добавляла разбитости к внешнему виду. 

Так и замерли: парень в футболке и джинсах и девушка в футболке и трусах.

— Ну что ж, значит, будем втроем, — Ксюша унесла проклятую вещь в единственную комнату и поставила на тумбу перед телевизором.

— Ты поосторожнее, она стекла бьет. — Павел остановился за спиной у девушки и обнял ее.

— Может, ей не нравится, как она выглядит, — сказала Ксения, никак на объятия не отреагировав. — И платье у нее всего одно. Да и то давно не стиранное. Тебе бы сошло, но она же девочка.

— Ты не против? — Паша начал неспешно покачиваться из стороны в сторону, и девушка невольно стала ему вторить.

— Против чего? Того, что ты принес ее? Или мне ее вещи постирать? — она повернула голову к его лицу. — Или того, чтобы мы тут повеселились при свидетеле? А ты немного извращенец, да?

Павел сжал ее крепче и чмокнул в висок.

— Я не хочу тебя сегодня оставлять одну. Может, вместе сходим в церковь?

— А в церкви ей что, резко поплохеет, и дух оставит бренную плоть? — усмехнулась его девушка.

Парень остановился и посерьезнел.

— Не знаю. До этого обычно не доходило. Дед вообще сказал, чтоб я с ней поговорил.

— А она разговорчивая? — Ксения отстранилась и, взяв куклу поперек туловища, посмотрела ей в глаза. — Привет.

— Последнее время она тихая. — Отметил Павел, гляда из-за плеча. — Я боялся, в универе начнет дебоширить. Сказал, чтобы вела себя хорошо перед выходом.

— Эй, у нее глаза не возвращаются. — Девушка покачала игрушку вверх-вниз, но ничего не изменилось. Тогда она осторожно попыталась вернуть их пальцем, но безуспешно — как приклеенные. — Может, она того?..

— Давай проведем эксперимент. У тебя в ванной же есть зеркало? — предложил парень, вынимая игрушку из рук подруги.

— Нет, давай ты не будешь экспериментировать над моим зеркалом. И вообще в моей квартире. Мы с тобой об этом разговаривали. Или ты об этом тоже забыл? — завелась та, разворачиваясь и, открыв шкаф, вытаскивая оттуда вещи. — Или у тебя вдруг появились лишние деньги? А может, ты забыл, что у тебя окно разбито?

Паша смотрел, как девушка буквально сдергивает через голову футболку и начинает одеваться. Посмотрел на куклу в руках. Снова на девушку.

— И далеко ты собралась? — спрашивает ее.

— Просто переодеваюсь! Мне теперь в собственной квартире обязательно в одной футболке ходить? — Ксения, натянув колготки и облегающее светлое платье, остановилась перед встроенным в шкаф зеркалом. — Или мне каждый час надо напоминать тебе, какой сегодня день?

— День идиотов? — догадался Павел.

Ксения захохотала.

Ну как можно назвать человека, который подставил свою девушку? Ну так Павла и назовите.

В свои двадцать два он выглядел как среднестатистический парень. Ну разве что уши и нос немного подправить. И девушка его, с которой он встречается уже два года, «не выходит на подиум в нижнем белье». Да что уж там, любит лишний раз кило конфет запить кружкой чая с сахаром. Страдает потом, потому что так положено. И идет в фитнес-зал, куда деваться, чтобы узкие джинсы сходились.

В восемнадцать Паша взялся за обезвреживание проклятых предметов. О них он узнавал благодаря звонкам почившего деда. Ну кто ожидал, что «неубиваемая» нокия на такое способна?.. Любопытство в итоге победило голос разума, поэтому вместо шестой палаты героя ждала вечная благодарность несчастных владельцев «мистических сникерсов».

Да тут и не надо особого ума. Руками не хватать лишний раз, других людей не впутывать, чуть что — звонить по знакомому номеру «восемь девяток»; литры святой воды, мел, соль, мука, известка (на крайний случай), библия. Не сложно. Четыре года как-то же справлялся.

Но тут же надо поговорить. Дед прямо так и сказал, мол, дух-то неплохой в этой кукле, ты с ним найди общий язык. Внимание, общение, понимание, сочувствие — они же чудеса похлеще серебряного креста творят.

И сидит теперь Ксения, уминает пятую порцию мороженого. А за окном уже ночь, фонари горят, спать ложиться скоро. Кафе вот-вот закроется, официантка, вон, полы натирает.

— А поговорить тебе, значит, со мной не хочется? — вздохнул Павел.

— Паш! Ну че ты заладил: поговори да поговори, — разозлилась девушка. На ней было темно-синее платье с завышенной талией, темные волосы выпрямлены от непослушных волн. — Лучше своди меня в клуб какой-нибудь. Сам можешь на улице постоять.

— А не поведу — тогда что? — опер подбородок о руку парень. Локоть уперся в стол. — Развлекаться больше со мной не будешь?

Лицо девушки вспыхнуло, рука замерла над ополовиненной порцией. Ее-то и ухватил парень.

— Ты сегодня такая красивая.

Выронив чайную ложку, Ксения закрыла лицо ладонями. Павел смотрел на нее и виновато улыбался. 

— Не понимаю, что со мной, — выдохнула девушка, отнимая руки от лица. — Сегодня годовщина смерти отца. А я тут развлекаюсь. Чуть в клуб не отправилась. Кто я после этого, скажи?

— Это не твоя вина. — Паша снова взял ее за руку и крепко сжал. — Скоро пройдет, не переживай. Я рядом.

Ксения смотрела на него с благодарностью. 

Хватать вещи, заведомо зная, чем занимается твой парень, тоже надо уметь. Подставляться.

***

Проклятая кукла и ее проклятый велосипед до сих пор стояли дома на подоконнике с восстановленным стеклом.

На улице, пятью этажами ниже, Павел едва сдерживал взбесившуюся девушку. Та пихалась локтями, бодалась, пыталась лягнуть, кричала, вырывалась, припадала на колени. Ногти девушки были в крови. 

Три года спокойствия. Серебряная цепочка, подаренная в тот злосчастный день, потускнела от окиси, потому что никогда не покидала шею девушки. Ничего умнее Паша так и не придумал, только надеялся на лучшее. Теперь украшение стало бесполезным. Ежедневный прием освещенной воды, как оказалось, тоже не дал никакого эффекта. Как и походы в церковь.

От прохожих слышались неодобрительные предложения вызвать то скорую, то милицию, то псих-бригаду. 

— Да хоть кого-нибудь! — крикнул Паша, стараясь не причинять любимой боль. У самого руки были в глубоких царапинах, кровоточили. 

И эти три года, набирая восемь девяток, Павел слышал только «неправильно набран номер».


End file.
